Fortress
by tasukiseishi
Summary: Desmond is getting his alone time. What will happen when Rebecca sends Shaun to get him?  Sorry I suck at summaries!  lol


_**FORTRESS**_

**AC Brotherhood**  
Pairings: ShaunxDesmond with a splash of BecXLucy

**I do not own the rights to any of the Assassins Creed Games though I do own the games themselves and play them regularly. Don't sue me, I'm a paying customer.**

Rated M for Boy on boy action. Just some kissing and angst. Read at your own risk. Flames will be used to cook my dinner.

Desmond sat on the wall surrounding the main fortress of Monterigionni, his face tilted skyward as the stars twinkled in the inky blackness. His gold eyes traced the pattern of the big and little dipper as his breath frosted in a little cloud before his face.

A ghost, glowing blue, stood to his left. The echo of Ezio Auditore de Firenze, looking most mundane out of his assassin's robes, surveyed the city below him. Of course, in his time it was merely a small village. Desmond closed his eyes and willed the figure away. The Bleeding Effect was a real pain in the ass, causing him to see echoes of the past. Too much time spent in the animus, he mused.

He had no idea it could get so cold in Italy. He rubbed his arms, hoping to coax a bit of warmth back into them. His fingers tingled from the frosty air. Shivering slightly, Desmond considered going back inside where Lucy, Rebecca, and Shaun were working diligently to get the Animus up and running. He figured he'd come outside before Shaun smashed his head into the computer monitor he had been staring at for the last two hours.

Desmond enjoyed aggravating the Assassin Scholar but he knew when he was approaching the edges of Shaun's patience. The bespectacled man had made no secret of his hatred for the former Abstergo captive. The strain of having to move all the time along with his responsibilities helping assassins in the field was causing him to snap even more viciously at his companions but Desmond took the brunt of it.

He exhaled, another cloud forming before him as a small noise reached his ears. Tensing, he flexed his forearm, releasing the hidden blade as he scanned the area with his eagle vision. He wondered if Vidic had found them when a glowing blue head popped up over the edge of the wall.

"Hey, put that thing away, Desmond. My eyesight is bad enough that I don't need you to poke out my eye with it."

Desmond frowned. "What do you want, Shaun?" He retracted the blade but remained tense as he watched the conspiracy theorist gracelessly heave himself up and over the edge.

"You always find the stupidest places to pout, Miles." Shaun's crisp British accent was harsh as he sat, attempting to catch his breath from the exertion of climbing.

"And yet you climbed up here to join me. I'll ask again. What are you doing here? And I'm not pouting." Shaun turned his head, throwing Desmond an irritated look.

"Sure you weren't. Lucy sent me looking for you. Rebecca says the Animus is up and you should get your ass back inside."

"You could have just called me on the earpiece," he answered, his finger tapping the device in his ear.

Shaun didn't answer as he scooted closer to sit beside Desmond.

"Didn't think about it. It's so bloody cold out here," he mumbled, his arms wrapping themselves around his torso.

Desmond sighed and removed his bag then his hoodie, handing it over to Shaun. "It's warmer than what you have on."

The ginger-haired man stared at the sweater, a sneer on his lips. Desmond frowned.

"If you don't want it..." He trailed off as Shaun snatched it from his fingers and quickly pulled it over his head. Desmond smirked.

"What about you? Won't you be cold," Shaun asked, eyeing the t-shirt the other man wore. Desmond shook his head.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for the concern."

Shaun snorted as he stared up at the stars. "It's so clear out here. You can't see the stars like this in the city."

Desmond nodded in agreement, his eyes roving over the other mans profile. His heart fluttered as he watched Shaun lick his lips then turned his head before he could be caught staring.

He loved Shaun but knew it was only ever going to be one-sided. Shaun was so caustic all the time, it was enough for Desmond to be near him and be able to keep his feelings tucked safely away. He knew the paranoid assassin would react badly if he knew so Desmond was content to keep it a secret.

Shaun yawned suddenly and stretched his arms out, his fingers brushing Desmonds shoulder as he brought his hands down, laying them flat against the top of the wall. The dark haired assassin swallowed hard.

'Mio dio,' he thought to himself.

"Maybe we should go inside now, Hastings." Desmond made a move to stand but suddenly found himself flat on his back, a weight on his chest. Blinking, he looked down to see Shaun tangling his fingers in the t-shirt he wore.

"Desmond..."

"Shaun, what are you doing?" The ginger-haired man looked down at him, a blush high across his cheeks.

"I don't think I can take it anymore, Desmond." He crawled up until his face hovered over the young assassin, their breaths mingling.

"Shaun, wait..." His words were cut off by Shaun's lips on his. The kiss was tender, almost reverent as Desmond reached up to cup the back of the other man's head.

The older assassin pulled back, eyes glazed with passion. "Desmond, I..."

"Shh, Shaun it's ok. I feel the same way."

"Then why did you want me to wait?" Shaun asked.

"Because," Desmond shrugged, "Maybe I wanted to make the first move." He grinned up at Shaun, noting how fogged up and askew his glasses were.

"Silly prat," Shaun murmured quietly, his voice missing its usual bite.

Bringing his head up, Desmond kissed the man above him with all the passion he possessed.

Rebecca stood outside the entrance to the villa, her arms crossed and one hand grasping her chin as she watched the two assassins make out on top of the fortress wall.

"Rebecca, where... Oh my!" Lucy's soft gasp brought a smile to the Animus operator.

"I know. It took them long enough." Turning, the dark haired woman wrapped an arm around the blonde and turned her back towards the doorway. "Let's give them some privacy, ok?"

Lucy smiled at her girlfriend as they disappeared inside the building. "Ok."


End file.
